


Upstairs

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael and Jeremy hit up a Halloween party and, of course, instantly get horny. What else is new?





	Upstairs

Michael pulled Jeremy’s door open for him, eyeing the large house before them. Loud music could be heard through the walls, the low roar of a mass of drunken college students within seeping through. Michael tsked. “Maybe I should’ve worn a trench coat over my costume too. This is nerve wracking, and we aren’t even inside yet.”

Jeremy was feeling a little nervous. “Uh, maybe the trench coat is my costume.” He suddenly felt very self conscious with so many people inside. He hadn’t even stepped out of the car yet. 

“Well then you look amazing, trench coat man.”

“Do we really have to go inside? Can’t we just dance out here?”

“In the yard with tons of cars?”

“Yeah, safely!”

“Babe, it’s fine. I’ll protect you.”

“You will?” Jeremy smiled. 

“Duh. Come out here.”

Jeremy reluctantly stepped out. “Now I’m cold.” 

Michael pulled him into his side, pushing the car door closed. “Let’s get inside, then. It’ll definitely be warm.”

Jeremy nodded, holding his coat closed where the buttons weren’t enough as they moved toward the building. 

Michael pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling open the door. “Well, here we go. A loud college halloween party.”

Jeremy stared inside. “God. Terrifying.”

“Better now than never.” Michael pulled him in.

Jeremy grimaced as he was tugged inside. “It’s loud!”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. “Wanna find the alcohol?”

“Oh, I guess so. I’ll follow you.”

Michael made sure to lace their fingers together, leading him carefully through the crowd.

Jeremy held Michael’s hand tightly, afraid of getting separated. “Anyone we know here?”

“How could we ever tell?” Most, if not all, people were dressed up in some kind of costume. “If you see anyone then say something, but I sure haven’t yet.”

“Eh, we probably won’t. I was just being hopeful.”

Michael tsked as he finally saw the table full of alcohol. “I just realised I can’t drink, since I have to drive us home.”

Jeremy eyed the table. “So I can get wildly drunk?”

“I mean, I guess. But I’m not getting nasty when you’re under the influence. That’s not cool.”

“We’re getting nasty?” Jeremy asked innocently. 

“Well not if you’re drunk.”

Jeremy groaned. “Fine. We can get wasted tomorrow.”

Michael snorted. “Horny ass.”

“Look, I have priorities.”

“Mhm.”

“They’re important!”

“Is getting dick your first priority?” 

“It’s not my last!”

Michael just laughed. “Wanna dance?”

“With you? Mayhaps.”

“Yeah?” He changed directions, pulling Jeremy towards one of the less crowded corners. 

“Dance with me, Halloween boy,” Jeremy said. 

Michael laughed, pulling him close by the hips.

Jeremy looked up into his eyes and grinned, easily letting Michael move him. 

Michael led the pair of them, moving as best they could to the beat of the music. Michael met his gaze with a smile of his own as they moved. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

Jeremy giggled, biting his lip. “Actually, ‘m a little cold.”

Michael snorted, pressing himself closer. “I’m sure I can warm you up.”

“Oh?” Jeremy didn’t move away, challenging him. 

“Mhm.” Michael pressed their hips flush together, stealing a quick kiss. 

Jeremy gulped. “Will you be taking us anywhere more private this evening…?”

Michael hummed. “Dunno.”

Jeremy blinked. “You don’t know?”

Michael just hummed dismissively. “This is fun, huh?”

“Bouncing off beat to music that’s too loud?”

“Yeah! Also we’re _basically_ dick to dick right now, so that’s something.”

Jeremy stared at him. “Basically?! This is nothing! Michael!” His voice was whiny. 

Michael snorted. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I have my reasons to be horny right now!”

“Oh yeah? And what reasons would that be?”

“You’ll see if we can be a little more alone than this.”

Michael glanced around the room. “Let’s go see if we can figure out how to get upstairs?”

“You mean it?”

“Do you?”

“Uh, duh!”

Michael just laughed, pulling Jeremy out of the house’s main room.

Jeremy smiled to himself, weaving between dancers so Michael wouldn’t let go of him. 

Michael eventually located a set of stairs, pulling Jeremy up them.

Jeremy stumbled up the stairs quickly. 

They just made it to the top when Michael pressed him into the wall. “So, what were you gonna show me?”

Jeremy gulped, staring up at Michael with pleading eyes. “My costume, if you wanna see.”

Michael blinked. “Oh? Trench coat man isn’t your costume?”

Jeremy giggled. “No, Mikey.” 

Michael leaned down to ghost kisses down Jeremy’s neck. “Show me?”

Jeremy smiled and undid his coat, only hesitating a little before dropping it to the floor. His costume was sparse. Shorts that could have been boxer briefs, no shirt, and a necktie hung loosely around his neck. Handcuffs were attached to the shorts, but looked cheap. He moved Michael back and bent down to grab something from his coat, standing back up and putting on a visor that said ‘police’. “I-It’s supposed to be sexy cop, but it’s more of a-a slutty cop when I’m wearing it I think.”

Michael gaped for a second. “Holy shit, Jere.” He pinned him against the wall hard, his hand tracing Jeremy’s chest. “Hot.”

Jeremy blushed deeply. “Y-Yeah?”

Michael bit his lip, glancing to the stairwell. Someone could come up and see them at any second. Michael’s hand moved farther down, palming him. 

Jeremy jolted. “M-Mikey, right here?”

Michael hummed. “Feels to me like you’re interested.”

Jeremy grunted. “I-It’s dangerous.”

Michael kissed down his jaw. “Then tell me to stop.”

“...N-No.”

Michael chuckled, palming him more confidently.

“C-C’mon, Micah,” Jeremy whined. 

“C’mon what, Jerm? Use your big boy words.”

Jeremy whimpered. “E-Either do it better or move us!”

Michael tsked. “So impatient.” He slipped his hand into Jeremy’s shorts.

“M-Michael!” Jeremy whispered. 

“What? You said do it better.”

“I really thought you were going to move us instead!”

“Mm, nah. I like it here.”

“Someone could see us!”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s like that turns you on or something,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Maybe.”

“Seriously?”

Michael shrugged, stroking Jeremy familiarly.

Jeremy whimpered, knees weak. “J-Jeez.”

Michael smirked. 

“D-Did I pick the right costume?”

Michael wrapped the tie around his hand, tugging him close. “God yes.”

Jeremy grunted. This had been exactly what he’d wanted. “Y-You gonna reward me or something?”

“Maybe I will,” Michael mumbled, pulling him into a heated kiss. He thumbed his head.

Jeremy whimpered against Michael’s lips, holding onto him by the hips. 

Michael grunted, temporarily pulling his hand away to work at the button of his jeans. 

Jeremy’s shaky hands tried to help him, but they were mostly just in the way. 

Eventually, He managed to push them down his thighs. “Sorry, but I don’t think anything’s going inside anyone today. But don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Jeremy whined. “What plan?”

Michael just hummed, glancing at the stairs once last time before pulling Jeremy’s shorts down.

Jeremy yelped. “Michael!” Now they were really in for it. 

Michael shushed him. “If you yell like that someone is definitely gonna come up. Just hush and go with it, okay?” He pushed his own boxers down, only blushing slightly.

Jeremy bit his lip to stay quiet and stared down at Michael. He waited almost patiently for his boyfriend to do something. 

Michael yanked on the tie, pulling him back into another wet kiss and he pressed his hips forward into Jeremy’s. He took both of them into his hand, pressing their lengths together.

Jeremy gasped in surprise against Michael’s kiss, holding his breath. He pushed his hips into Michael’s to get him to hurry up already. He was wilting. 

Michael shuddered, starting up an even pace with his hand. He pressed harder into the kiss.

Jeremy whimpered, muffled by Michael’s lips. He held onto Michael’s hips as if he’d blow away. 

Michael groaned softly, rolling his hips into his hand. “Ah,” He whined, pulling back from the kiss. “Sh-Shit.”

Jeremy knew he wasn’t in charge, and tried to keep his hips still. It proved to be quite difficult for him to accomplish. “Fuck, M-Mike,” he whimpered. 

“Gotta be f-fast,” Michael muttered, moving his hand quicker. “Move for me, Jerm.”

Jeremy let his hips move, and he moaned in pleasure. “God.”

“Fuck,” Michael swore, breathing hard. He bucked against him hard, running his thumb over their heads.

Jeremy held back a squeal, breathing heavily into Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael groaned, hand moving more fervently. He tightened his grip slightly.

Jeremy’s nails dug into Michael’s skin. “I-I’m close.”

Michael grunted, nodding. “Me too,” he breathed. “Go on.”

That was all the permission Jeremy needed. He whimpered desperately as he came up into Michael’s hand. 

Michael moaned lowly, a few more pumps of his hand before he was pushed over the edge as well. “Shit, Jere,” He breathed.

“Y-You’re good at th-that,” Jeremy panted.

Michael leaned against him, hand still tangled loosely in Jeremy’s tie. “Yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, still deep under Michael’s spell. 

Michael kissed him as his breathing slowed back down to normal. “Get dressed before we get caught,” he murmured, pulling away to fix his own clothing.

“Huh? Oh, fuck!” Jeremy jolted back and pulled his little shorts back up. 

Michael giggled, reaching down to grab Jeremy’s coat and pull it back up over his bare shoulders. He also wiped his hand off on it as he kissed Jeremy sweetly.

“I love you,” Jeremy whispered as he fixed the coat. 

“I love you too,” Michael smiled, kissing him again. “That visor is dorky.”

Jeremy frowned. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I do.” Michael pecked his lips lovingly. 

“You don’t,” Jeremy said. 

“I like anything on you. Love, actually. Because I love you. I think it’s cute.”

“Honestly I also thought you’d actually use the handcuffs on me.” Jeremy sighed. “At least I got something.”

“We can use actual cuffs at home later, babe. Those would probably break.”

“They are pretty cheap,” Jeremy mumbled. “Are we going home now?”

Michael laughed. “Do you want to?”

“I have since we got here!”

Michael snorted. “Let’s grab a couple bottles of booze and head home. We can get wasted together in the safety of our own bed.”

Jeremy giggled. “You have the best ideas. Let’s do it.”

Michael kissed him one last time before pulling him back down the stairs.


End file.
